


The Unbearable Lightness of Being

by weareatheabyss



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareatheabyss/pseuds/weareatheabyss
Summary: Here we go with 25 smut Garcy prompts.Posted chapters 11, 12, 13
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Please, let me taste you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work is taken by the Milan Kundera's book: The Unbearable Lightness of Being.

"Please, let me taste you."  
Lucy looks at him in amazement. It was the first time anyone had asked her.  
With her first boyfriend they were all hormones and little attention.  
With Noah, well, she doesn't know how it was before, but the only time she slept with him in this timeline was not much.  
And Wyatt was Wyatt. Typical dominant alpha male with zero effort for female pleasure.  
But with Flynn, it had been different from the beginning. Her pleasure came first. It made her feel good.  
He attracted him for a kiss.  
"Yes, you can."


	2. Tell me what you are going to do to me.

It all started innocently. Lucy had joined him again in her room with the bottle of vodka. This evening, however, she had proposed Obligation or Truth (just to get to know each other better). One glass pulled the other until he almost spit his at Lucy's request.  
"Tell me what you are going to do to me."  
"What?" he hoped that he had misunderstood her request.  
"Come on Garcia, don't pretend nothing. I know you like me. So, tell me, what would you do to me"  
"I..."  
And that's how they ended up naked and tangled in the bed while he shows her how he would love her body.


	3. If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?

Flynn was tied to the bed while Lucy studied and mapped his body with maddening slowness.  
"Draga molim te"  
"Shh darling," she said, placing a finger on his lips.  
Flynn shut up. Lucy continued the exploration on the inner thigh approaching his cock, but without touching it.  
"Loocy."moaned "stop, I can't..."  
Lucy stopped looking at him.  
"If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?"  
"I love your attentions, but I would like them to be more thorough and specific"  
Lucy laughed, looking at him like a curious kitten.  
"Mhh, maybe later," she added before continuing.


	4. "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

It was late night and everyone in the bunker had retired to their rooms. Well, everyone except Flynn and Lucy, who stayed on the couch watching a movie. Lucy had sat on Garcia's lap. However, unable to find the right position, she kept rubbing herself against his cock  
Flynn then decided to block her with one arm, while the other went down into her pants.  
Lucy stopped.  
"All right?" he asks her.   
She nodded, allowing him to continue the exploration.   
Garcia first began to tease her through her underwear and then retired, causing a whimper from the historian.  
"shh draga."  
Then he insinuated his fingers inside playing with her clitoris and her entrance.  
"Do you like it when I touch you like that?"  
Lucy did not reply, but was struck by a powerful orgasm.  
"I'd say the answer is yes." Garcia jokes.


	5. You are such a good boy

"You are such a good boy." says Lucy as she draws him for a kiss. "But we're not done yet"  
Lucy grabs the handcuffs and locks Flynn's hands behind her back, then pushes him to his knees.  
She sits on the bed with her legs open showing her dripping pussy in front of her face.  
"Now, get busy."


	6. I'm too tired, baby

Garcia was already half asleep when Lucy joined him in the bed they had been sharing for a few months now.  
Silently Lucy began to drag her hand on his abdomen and then slipped under the boxers to caress his cock.  
"I'm too tired, baby." mutters  
"Are you sure?"  
"let me change my mind."


	7. We are in the middle of the street!

As soon as Lucy saw Flynn down the street she ran to meet him.  
When she was near, she jumped into his arms and started kissing him.  
"I missed you," Lucy whispered between kisses  
"I also missed you draga" replied Flynn "But we are in the middle of the street!"  
Lucy looked at him doubtfully.  
"If you continue like this I will not be able to stop. It would be better to come back." he explained.  
She nodded ready to drag him with her.


	8. Sit back, and enjoy.

"Sit back, and enjoy." Lucy said as she pushed Flynn onto the bed in their bunker room.  
"As the mistress commands," he replied sarcastically, receiving a glare from Lucy.  
"joke," he said, raising his hands in surrender as he sat on the bed.  
After that Lucy took off her shirt in the most sensual way possible, trying to imitate a stripper, and threw it in Flynn's face.  
He was about to continue when the alarm went on causing her to get frustrated.  
"Another time draga. Another time," Flynn reassured her before returning her shirt.


	9. I hate you

"I hate you"  
"Sure draga, as you want. Maybe if you repeat it when my mouth is not between your legs I could believe you."


	10. Don't be gentle

"Don't be gentle," she said as Flynn pushed into her. "I need to feel you deep inside me."  
"I don't want to hurt you draga."  
"You won't, please Flynn" Garcia knew that if she called him by surname during sex it meant she was really desperate.  
He then began to increase the rhythm while simultaneously massaging the clitoris.  
Before long Lucy reached the limit screaming Flynn's name.  
"Shh draga or we'll wake up the whole bunker" adds Garcia.  
"That was ... wow ..." Lucy asked  
"Thanks for raising a boy's self-esteem," Flynn concluded, kissing her in the hair. "But now rest."


	11. Get on your knees!

Garcia was fed up, Lucy had done nothing but flirt and tease him throughout the mission.  
So as soon as they got off the Lifeboat he had dragged the historian to their - now - room.  
"Get on your knees!" Flynn ordered without giving her time to change into modern clothes.  
Lucy looked at him with eyes full of desire "Est-ce qu'il me punit monsieur Flynn?"  
"Izludit ćeš me." the man countered "I said on your knees"  
The young woman then knelt before him "Que voulez-vous que je fasse, monsieur?"  
Flynn glared at her causing Lucy to laugh.  
"You are impossible"  
"I know"  
"Now, Na poslu gospođice Lucy"


	12. On all four, right now!

"Are you sure about this," Lucy asked in concern  
"I'm sure. Just go slowly, it's been a while. " Flynn reassured her.  
"Sure chérie." she said kissing him "On all four, right now!" she continued entering the character.  
Garcia climbed onto the bed on all fours while Lucy positioned herself behind him.  
"Do you want to do it yourself or ..." she asked  
"You do it. I trust. If I need time, I'll tell you. " he replied.  
Lucy then took the lubricant and applied it to her fingers and Flynn. "Ready?"  
He nodded.  
"Chérie words."  
"Go on."  
The historian began to prepare it slowly.  
Garcia was greedy.  
"I can take more Lucy," he begged.  
"I know, but I like to go slow"  
Flynn sighed in frustration.  
Despite the calm used by Lucy, Garcia was ready early.  
"Chérie, I'm going to take my fingers off, okay?"  
"All right." the former N.S.A. he felt immediately empty, but Lucy immediately filled it with the dildo "Just a moment, draga."  
He took a deep breath.  
"You can start moving."  
The historian then grabbed him by the hips and began to push herself in and out.  
Flynn groaned satisfied and tried to masturbate with his hand, but Lucy interrupted the pushes stopping him.  
"No chérie. Without touching you, "ordered the historian  
"But draga..." he tried.  
"I know you can come without touching yourself," she said continuing to push.  
And she was right, in fact, with a few pushes Lucy reached the prostate and Flynn came.  
The historian slowly withdrew from Garcia to lie down beside her.  
"Hvala draga," he said as sleep took over.  
Lucy kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.


	13. We’are in the middle of a restaurant. What are you doing?

They had decided to go to the restaurant to celebrate their anniversary when Lucy disappeared in the bathroom halfway through dinner and then returned with a seductive smile.  
"We are in the middle of a restaurant. What are you doing? " Flynn exclaimed when Lucy passed the panties to her on the table.  
"Giving you a dessert advance." the historian whispered.


End file.
